Whoa, Baby!
by LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: Who needed birth control when there was no sex to be had? Too bad Sane Addison now has to deal with the aftermath of Impulsive Addison's actions. Post-Desire
1. Chapter 1

**Whoa, Baby!**

A **Grey's Anatomy** fic by Gigi

Chapter 1: Breaking News

**A/N: Apparently, I am incapable of finishing one story before starting another one. But, I've decided to indulge my storyline-ADD with this new fic starring Justin Chambers at Alex Karev and the incomparable Kate Walsh as Addison Forbes Montgomery. Enjoy!**

Sitting in the bathroom of her office, Addison Forbes Montgomery, the double board-certified, world class neonatal surgeon and OB/GYN, had no idea what to do. It had been two weeks since she'd jumped her intern, Alex Karev, and one week since she had returned from visiting her friends in LA. She hadn't faced Karev since that humiliating night he dumped her after they slept together once. Instead, she assigned him to Ava via Bailey and successfully avoided Karev for the past two weeks.

Whipping out her BlackBerry, Addison quickly dialed her best friend's number and put the phone to her ear, praying she would pick up.

"Hello?" came Naomi Bennett's voice on the other side of the line.

"Liar!" Addison exclaimed.

"What? Addison?"

"Of course it's Addison," the redhead replied, already exasperated with the conversation. "Who else would call you a liar the second you picked up the phone?"

"Addie, calm down. Why am I a liar?"

Now was the moment of truth. Saying it out loud made it more real than it already was. Taking a deep breath, Addison began. "I'm sitting on the bathroom floor of my office, feeling sick to my stomach with a 102 degree fever and staring at a little pink stick. Why do you think that is?"

Naomi dropped the file she was holding in the middle of her office. "You're pregnant?"

"YES! Only now I really have no idea what to do. How could you not have detected it?" Addison demanded.

Naomi put her fertility specialist voice on. "High FSH levels usually indicate the onset of menopause, but if you were pregnant, I guess it could throw it off. And it probably threw off your androfollicle count, too. How long before you came to visit did you have sex?" she inquired.

Addison's eyes squeezed shut, remembering her little trip to the on call room with Karev. They hadn't used protection, and she hadn't been on the pill. What was the use in birth control if she wasn't having any sex anyway? "Um, the day before I left."

In LA, Naomi's eyebrows rose to her hairline. "I thought you said you were single."

"I am," the other woman admitted. "We slept together once and then hours later, he dumped me." Tears stung Addison's eyes as she remembered how humiliated she had been. "So I was, technically, single when I came to visit you."

"Oh, Addie, I'm so sorry." Addison cringed at the sympathy in her best friend's voice. She hated being pitied.

"I'll live," Addison replied morosely. "But he's definitely the father, and I have no idea how I'm going to tell him."

"You'll find a way," Naomi insisted. "Listen, my patient just arrived."

"Go," Addison interrupted. "Go knock up another woman before she discovers she's already pregnant."

"Tell me how it goes."

"I will," Addison promised. The line went dead, leaving Addison to the problem at hand: how the hell she was going to tell Karev.

**XD**

Alex Karev took Ava's blood pressure while his no doubtedly started to rise. Ava wouldn't stop pestering him about Addison, or Red, as she started calling her.

"You need to apologize to her," Ava stated. "You don't just sleep with someone and then break up with them, saying that you were just being _thoughtful_. That is the opposite of thoughtful. It's cruel to do that to a woman, especially a woman who ha been through as much as Red has."

"How do you know what she's been through?" Alex asked, hoping it'll get the heat off of himself for a little while. He would have apologized to Addison. He really would have, but she kept avoiding him.

"First, McDreamy marries her and ignores her, forcing her to sleep with his best friend just to get his attention. She then lives with said best friend to convince herself she hadn't just ended eleven years of marriage over a fling, but she catches him with another woman. Meanwhile, McDreamy came here and fell in love with Meredith Grey. When Red came here, he went back to her but still loved Meredith. She had to watch him be cold and distant with her and be warm and flirty with the intern. I'd tell you the whole prom story, but I'm pretty sure you know that so I'll just skip ahead. After all of this, Red has to stand by and watch her ex-husband be gloriously happy with his intern while she herself is alone. Then you made her fall for you and you dumped her!" Alex winced. He had never thought of it that way. "It wasn't thoughtful, Alex. It was kicking her while she was down."

Alex took off the inflated sleeve from her arm and folded it up. "Well, I would apologize, but she hasn't talked to me since she got back from LA and I doubt she'll talk to me again."

Ava's eyes went beyond Alex. "Looks like you're wrong again," she said, nodding toward the door. Alex turned around to see Addison walking down the hall in their direction, her stilettos making a clip-clopping sound as she made her way to the room.

Resting on the door frame, Addison stuffed her hands in her lab coat pockets to keep them from fiddling with her hair. With her long legs perfectly showcased in her high-waisted skirt and her face delicately framed by slightly curled red hair half up in a clip, she had never looked so beautiful to Alex. "Dr. Karev," she started. Those were the first two words she had said to him in two weeks. "Could I speak with you for a moment?"

Alex quickly came back to his senses and tried to remember what she had just said. "Uh, yeah, sure." He left Ava's side and followed her out of the room. He expected her to turn around and talk to him as soon as they were outside, but she just kept walking. "Where are we going?" he asked. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"I do, but it's a private matter so just keep following me," she answered curtly, opening the door to a supply closet and ushering him inside. Closing the door behind her, Addison leaned up against it and took a deep breath, preparing herself to break the news. "Karev, I need to tell you something, and you are not allowed to react in any way, shape or form. Got it?" Alex nodded nervously. Suddenly, Addison's mouth decided to stop working. She couldn't form the words, so they came out as "I'mpregnantanditsyours," all in one breath.

Alex blinked. "I have no idea what you just said," he declared, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

Addison seemed apprehensive, afraid of whatever she needed to tell him. Finally, she looked down at the floor and whispered, "I'm pregnant, and it's your baby."

Alex was glad he was told not to react, because he seemed incapable of reacting anyway. His mouth hung slightly open, and his eyes froze on Addison's face, all hints of amusement vanished from them.

When Addison at last looked up and saw his face, she decided to keep quiet for a few minutes, but when he still didn't change his expression, she asked, "Um, Karev? Do you need some water or something?"

The sound of her voice snapped Alex out of his reverie. He refocused. "Are you going to keep the baby?" he asked hoarsely. His throat was a little dry.

"Yes," the redhead replied without hesitation. "I have wanted kids for a long time, and I already went through an abortion once. I cried for a month after that. I can't go through that again."

"Um, okay then." Alex could think of nothing else to say. "What can I do?"

Now it was Addison's turn to blink in surprise. "What?"

"I want to do something. I'm not going to be the ass who finds out he's going to be a father and acts like nothing happened. I want to be there for you and the baby," he demanded.

Addison looked at the man standing in front of her in amazement. She had completely expected him to bolt or yell or something, not for him to offer to help. "To be honest, I never really thought of how much help I would need," she admitted. "I guess, would you mind just staying my intern for now? I just need a friend right now, because once this gets out, I won't hear the end of it."

Alex's face suddenly darkened. This was it. He had to make it up to her now. "I don't want to be your friend." He immediately regretted those words when he saw the hurt flash in the redhead's blue eyes. Knowing if he said anything else he would just make it worse, he placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her softly. Pulling away by only an inch, he whispered, "I don't think I could handle being just your friend." Addison's eyes snapped open in surprise. "I know I screwed up before, and I'm sorry. I just didn't want to hurt you any more than you had already been hurt."

Addison brought her hands up to his, taking them from her face and holding them at her waist. "Well, it did hurt me," she confessed. For a minute she didn't say anything, and nothing on her face indicated if she would take him back. After the longest silence in the world for Alex, she breathed, "I don't want anybody to know about us just yet. Could we keep it secret for a little while? At least until we have to tell the chief why I'm gaining weight?"

Alex's face broke into an ecstatic grin. Leaning forward, he kissed her again, placing his hands on her stomach while he did. "We're having a baby," he said into the kiss.

Addison pulled away and smiled a genuinely happy smile, her first in months. "We're having a baby," she repeated.

**A/N: Sorry about the cheese at the end, but I can't bring myself to decheesify it. What did you think? Reviews make me super happy, and when I'm super happy I write more!**


	2. Phoney Lies

**Whoa, Baby!**

A **Grey's Anatomy** fic by Gigi

Chapter 2: Phone-y Lies

**A/N: I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I was ridiculously bored at work today, so I just wrote the next chapter on my notepad. **

Two months had passed since Addison broke the news to Alex. In those two months, Alex would cover Addison in the mornings if and when she found herself in need of a toilet to throw up into. They maintained the ideal professional relationship in the hospital, exciting no unusual comment from patients nor peers.

Addison was satisfied with the fact that no one—not even Callie, and especially not Miranda—knew that she and Alex were together, let alone that she was carrying his child. They were a well-oiled machine, skilled at keeping their work lives separate from their personal lives. Addison was still the teach and Alex was still the intern who continued to show immense promise and increasing interest in the OB/GYN field.

But the well-oiled machine was about to have a wrench thrown in it.

Addison stared at her stomach in the mirror, turning this way and that, straining to see the slightest of swells that had appeared.

Picking up her phone, she dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" Alex answered, yawning.

"Did I wake you up?" Addison asked worriedly, brushing out her hair.

"No, I was already awake," he insisted. Addison smiled.

"You suck at lying."

Alex checked his watch. "Is there any reason you decided to call me at 6:30 in the morning on my day off?"

"You're too sweet," Addison replied dryly. She put the call on speaker phone before throwing the phone on the bed so she could begin getting dressed. "I just wanted to let you know, I'm telling Richard today," she announced from underneath a slightly loose-fitting dress as she pulled it over her head.

Alex jerked upright. "You're what?!" he shrieked.

"I'm starting to show." Addison reached for the phone and returned it to her ear while she examined herself in the mirror again to make sure the bump was concealed. Picking up her earrings, she put them on and said, "I need to tell him before it gets any more obvious."

"Do you need me to come with you to tell the chief?"

Addison smiled when she heard the concern in his voice, but she turned him down. "No," she declined, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She slipped on her Mary Jane stilettos, silently regretting the fact that she would soon have to change her footwear. "If anyone sees us both in Richard's office, they'll start wondering why. Besides, if you're in the room when I tell him, he might very well try to throttle you."

"Sometimes I hate the fact that you're the chief's favorite," Alex growled.

"You'll love it soon enough," she assured, grabbing her bag and her keys. "Listen, I'm heading out, but I'll call you later and tell you how it went."

"Good luck," Alex wished before hanging up. _She'll need it_, he thought to himself. Getting out of bed, Alex opened the door and almost plowed right into Izzie. "God, Izzie!" Alex exhaled once his heart rate slowed down. "What the hell are you doing standing right outside my room?"

Izzie's eyes sparkled with curiosity over the brim of her coffee cup as she took a sip. "I heard you talking through the wall," she explained when she had finished drinking. Alex cursed the fact that his room was right next door to hers. "Who would you be talking to at 6:30 in the morning?" She leaned in eagerly, gripping her coffee mug so tightly her knuckles were white. "A girlfriend, maybe?"

Panicking, Alex feigned indifference. "Please, if I had a girlfriend, you would know," he snorted. "That was a buddy of mine back in Iowa."

"But I heard you mention the chief," Izzie commented, puzzled. Her grip on her mug loosened ever so slightly; her knuckles were slowly returning to their pink color.

_Shit._ "He's an intern at a hospital in Iowa, and he gets away with a lot of the crap that we get in trouble for because he's the chief's favorite," he lied, hoping to God she would buy it.

"Oh," Izzie breathed out, looking almost disappointed.

"Um, Iz?" Alex asked after a minute. She snapped back to reality. "Nature calls."

"Oh, right, sorry." Izzie moved out of the way and let Alex leave his room.

_That was _way_ too close for comfort,_ he thought to himself.

**XD**

Addison stood outside Richard's office, steeling herself for the confrontation she knew was about to happen. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned the knob and stuck her head in.

"Uh, Richard?" she asked, catching the Chief of Surgery's attention. "Do you have a minute? I kind of need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, Addie, come on in," he beckoned. Addison let herself in and closed the door behind her. Once she'd seated herself, Richard gestured for her to begin.

"Before I tell you, I want you to remember that I'm a grown woman who has had a lot of crappy things happen to her. I'm capable of making my own decisions, and I feel confident and happy about this one," she prefaced.

"Okay," Richard said slowly, already not liking where this was going.

"And remember that you love me and you only want to see me happy," she warned again.

"Just tell me, Addie," Richard ordered.

"Okay." Addison jumped at his brusqueness. Visibly collecting herself, she finally said the two words she knew would send him into a flying rage. "I'm p-pregnant."

Richard leaned forward in his chair. "You're _what_?!" he demanded, sounding a lot like Alex did on the phone earlier.

Addison flinched from the volume. "I'm pregnant," she repeated.

"How? When? _Who_?" He growled out that last part, a slightly murderous look flashing in his eyes.

"Um, about two months ago, and you know _how_, Richard," Addison answered much more calmly than she felt. She felt like she should be running away as fast as she could from the suddenly intimidating man sitting in front of her. Why wasn't she running? "As for the who, I need you never to let it leave these halls until _I'm_ ready to let other people know, okay?" Richard contained himself enough to manage a tight nod. "Alex Karev."

"Karev?" Richard repeated, twice as angry now. "_Karev?_"

"Yes, _Karev_," Addison affirmed. "We've been together for two months, and you are the first person I have told. We have maintained a strictly professional relationship at work, and nobody knows anything yet. I plan to _keep_ it that way." A grimace flickered on the redhead's face before she composed herself. "I am not going to favor him or even treat him like anything more than an intern in the hospital, unlike _some_ attendings." Thinking of her ex-husband's relationship with Meredith Grey was enough to make her nauseous, but that might have been the morning sickness kicking in. Just a little.

"This hospital is a sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen," the chief muttered under his breath. "Strictly professional?" he asked Addison, who nodded. "Alright then," he permitted grudgingly.

Addison released the breath she never realized she'd been holding. "Thank you, sir. And, like I said, I don't want anybody else to know about this until they have to. Deal?"

"Deal." They sat in silence for a few minutes before finally something clicked in his brain. Breaking into a smile, he got up from behind his desk and picked his Addie up, hugging her tightly. "You're pregnant!"

Laughing, Addison hugged her mentor and second father just as tightly, whispering, "My kid's going to be calling you 'Grandpa,'" in his ear.

**XD**

Alex lunged for his cell phone when it started to ring. Picking it up, he immediately said, "I'm dying here. How did it go?"

Addison's laugh jingled through the phone. She was sitting in front of her locker, alone in the attendings' locker room. "We got his blessing," she announced happily. "And he promised not to tell anybody until we're ready."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Derek opened the door to the locker room and walked in. "I've got to go, but I just wanted to let you know."

"Is someone else there?"

"Yeah," Addison watched her the neurosurgeon warily. "I'll see you later."

"Who was that?" Derek asked as she put her BlackBerry back into her coat pocket.

"No one of consequence to you," his ex-wife replied curtly. "How did Ava's surgery go?"

Derek eyed her suspiciously for a moment before answering. "It went fine. We'll know soon if her memory is back." He stopped Addison on her way to the bathroom, peering into her face intently. "Something's different about you."

"I'm happy," Addison quipped, repeating his words from after the divorce. "I understand why you wouldn't recognize it."

"I meant something is _physically_ different about you," he clarified, choosing not to dignify her statement with a response. "You look a little green. Are you okay?"

Addison opened her mouth, but covered it with her hand, power-walking to the bathroom and vomiting into the toilet. After wiping her mouth on toilet paper, she stood back up and faced Derek. "Yes, I'm fine," she answered.

"What the hell was that?" Derek demanded, looking genuinely worried.

"I have to go," Addison said, trying to escape before Derek figured it out.

He grabbed her arm once again, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. "You're pregnant."

Addison closed her eyes. She couldn't bear seeing the hurt in her ex-husband's eyes.

_Shit_.

**A/N: I wrote 1,641 words, 900 of which I wrote at work. I work in a research lab. Do you **_**see**_** the problem with that? REVIEW!**


	3. Totally Spies

**Whoa, Baby!**

A **Grey's Anatomy** fic by Gigi

Chapter 3: Totally Spies

**A/N: I apparently can't get Addison-centric thoughts out of my mind (I seriously want to _be_ her when I grow up), so I kept writing. At work. Again.**

Izzie dropped her tray onto the table where Meredith, Christina and George were sitting in the cafeteria.

"Something's up with Alex," Izzie announced, eyeing every woman that passed by her to see if any looked at her funny.

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked, looking up from her salad.

"He was on the phone at 6:30 in the morning, and I'm pretty sure he was lying about it being his friend from Iowa."

"Why?" Christina leaned forward, loving the chance to get some dirt against Evil Spawn.

"I didn't tell him, but I could hear every word he said, and it sounded like he was talking to a girl," Izzie declared, stabbing her questionable hospital food with her fork.

"Jealous?" Christina suggested.

"No, but he's lying!" the blonde doctor insisted. "I heard him shriek 'You're _what_?' and mention something about the chief."

"What about the chief?" George chimed in.

"I don't know. He mumbled that part," Izzie admitted. "But he did ask if whoever he was talking to wanted him to come with them to tell the chief, so it has to be someone in this hospital."

"And a superior," Meredith commented. All heads turned to her. "What? Burke told the chief; Derek and I would have if he hadn't already known; George and Callie were pretty open about their relationship, too."

"There were a few residents who looked interested in him," Izzie started saying. "Maybe he finally picked one."

"Oh, I hope it's Sydney," Christina stated, an evil glint in her eye. "That would make my life."

"Alex has a surgery tomorrow," George announced, and now all eyes looked to him. "We could go to his locker once he scrubs in and check his phone."

Izzie's face broke into a huge grin. "George, that's brilliant!"

Even Christina was impressed. "Nice going, Bambi," she ceded.

"So tomorrow?" Izzie prompted.

"Tomorrow," the other three interns nodded.

**XD**

Addison's mind went into overdrive. Before Derek could say anything more, she cupped her free hand--the one that didn't have a death grip cutting off his circulation--over his mouth. "You are not, under any

circumstances, allowed to tell anyone about this, especially Meredith," she warned.

Derek's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Whose is it?" was all he could think to ask once she had removed her hand.

"He knows," she answered, responding to his unasked question. "But I'm not ready to tell you who it is, yet."

Derek heard something off in her voice. "You're ashamed of him," he observed. "You don't want anyone to know because you don't want people talking about you."

"While it is true I don't want people gossiping about me," Addison admitted, "it is absolutely false that I'm ashamed of him. I just know I am going to get a lot of flack and nurses talking about me behind my

back for it, but it'll be more for the pregnancy than for the actual person."

Derek felt a slight twinge hearing his ex-wife had moved on, but he forced it down, because he had moved on first. He had Meredith, even if she did keep trying to drown herself. "Congratulations," he said half-heartedly.

Addison's head jerked back slightly when she heard the sadness in his voice. "You're upset."

Her ex-husband shook his head, plastering on a fake smile. "Just tired. I am happy for you," he insisted. Pulling on the arm he was holding, he brought her in for a big hug.

Addison patted him awkwardly on his back. "Thanks."

**XD**

After the horrific encounter with her ex, Addison rushed to her office, dialing Alex's number as soon as the door closed behind her. "Pick up, pick up," she urged.

"Hello?" Alex greeted, his nose in his textbook for his surgery the next day.

"Derek knows," she said immediately.

"Has it ever occurred you to say 'hello' back before hitting me with the huge stuff?" he asked, leaning back from the book. "How the hell did McDreamy find out?"

Addison bit her lip. "He was the one who walked in when we were talking. He also got to watch me bolt to the bathroom and throw up my breakfast. He kind of guessed it from there."

Alex took a deep breath before speaking again. "Does he know it's mine?"

"No." That simple word was enough to make Alex breathe normally again. "I told him I wasn't ready for him to know, and he accused me of being ashamed of you."

Silence. "You aren't, are you?"

"Of course not!" Addison assured, hearing the obvious worry in his voice. "He seemed kind of upset about the whole me being pregnant thing, though, so he'll be looking at every guy sideways trying to

figure out who it is. Be on your guard."

"I will," Alex agreed. "So I'm reading up your surgery, and I noticed you were one of only three surgeons in the world who can perform it when I was looking it up online. That's kinda sexy."

Addison smiled. "How is that sexy?" she teased.

"My girlfriend is one of a kind, brilliant beyond belief, and I get to watch her perform a surgery that only she and two other people can do," Alex declared. "That spells sexy, in my book."

**XD**

Izzie, Meredith, Christina and George all waited for Alex to leave the locker room to go scrub in before they all gathered around his locker.

Izzie slowly opened the door to the locker, revealing a stethoscope, a textbook and--

"Bingo!" Izzie announced, pulling out the cell phone triumphantly. The other three crowded around Izzie, trying to see the tiny little screen while she went through his recent calls. "Damn you, Alex, for not putting names in your address book!"

"He sure calls that number a lot," Meredith commented, noting the last eight calls had been for one specific number. "Call it."

"What?" Izzie whipped her head to face Meredith.

"Call it and see who it is."

Izzie obeyed and put the phone on speaker. It rang four times before the voicemail picked up.

_"Hi, you've reached Dr. Addison Montgomery. I'm sorry I missed your call, but please leave your name, number and a brief message and I will be sure to get back to you."_

The four interns stared at the phone in shock as Izzie hung up.

"Alex...and...Alex and..." Izzie seemed incapable of forming those last three syllables.

"Alex and Addison?" George finally said.

"What?"

The four interns turned to see a shaken Derek Shepherd standing in the doorway.

**A/N: If you like this chapter, review and tell me how much you appreciate my boss not having anything for me to do so I could write this at work. Again. REVIEW.**


	4. Food Fight

**Whoa, Baby!**

A **Grey's Anatomy** fic by Gigi

Chapter 4: Food Fight

**A/N: I'm at work. Again. Writing a chapter. Again. Aside from doing AP lit and AP chem summer work, I'm pretty much paid to write fanfiction. Good deal.**

"Alex...and...Alex and..." Izzie seemed incapable of forming those last three syllables.

"Alex and Addison?" George finally said.

"What?"

The four interns turned to see a shaken Derek Shepherd standing in the doorway.

Addison was sitting at a table in the cafeteria alone, updating the file of the patient she just operated on, when Derek came storming up to her.

"It's _Karev's_?" he demanded loudly enough for everybody in the cafeteria to hear. Addison closed her eyes when she noticed heads turning her way.

"Derek, be quiet," she ordered. "People are looking."

"How the hell can I be quiet when you're having Alex Karev's baby?" he yelled out. As soon as the words were out his mouth, people started talking to each other excitedly, and Addison even heard a few gasps. Alex, who had just entered the food court in time to hear Derek's explosion, decided it might be better for him to go eat somewhere else. But Derek saw him first. "Karev! Get your ass over here!" Alex hunched his shoulders slightly at being caught, but obeyed the neurosurgeon, walked over to Addison's table and set down his tray.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd?" he asked, acting as if he had no idea what was going on.

"You're sleeping with my wife?" Derek exclaimed.

"No," Alex denied. "I'm sleeping with your _ex_-wife." Derek blushed at his slip, and Addison coughed indignantly. "Sorry. I'm _with_ your ex-wife."

"Since when?"

"For about two months," Alex answered calmly, although he fully expected to be pummeled to the ground any minute now, especially if Sloan had found out as well.

Derek turned his indignant gaze on Addison now. "How pregnant are you?"

Addison suddenly found her hands very interesting. "Two months," she whispered out, her face getting redder by the minute.

"So you screwed my wife, got her pregnant and _then_ decided to be with her?" he rounded on Alex.

"Hey!" Addison fumed. "As difficult as it may be for you to believe, not every man sees me as just a bedwarmer."

Alex rushed to her defense. "I slept with your _ex_-wife, and when she got pregnant, I didn't even think of running or regret sleeping with her because it would mean I had to stay with her," he said. "I didn't stay with her just because it was the 'right thing to do,' either."

Derek just stood there, breathing as if he had just run a 10K, while the murmur of voices grew louder around them. People were beginning to go back to their own conversations.

Unable to stop herself, Addison eyed her ex-husband curiously and asked, "Why do you care so much?"

All the heat seemed to leave Derek's body when he heard what Addison had asked him. "What?"

"Why do you care so much about Alex being the father that you broke your promise to me to keep the baby thing a secret?" Addison's eyes were hard now. "And why do you _now_ see it appropriate to call me your wife when you never felt that protective of me our entire marriage?"

Silence was his reply. Derek knew there was no way to defend the enormous wave of jealousy that had taken him over and so stayed silent.

Wait.

Jealousy?

**8D**

Meredith slumped in her chair, chewing her carrot with a vengeance. Christina silently ate her soup, watching her person with caution. George stared at his pasta-like substance. Izzie, however, had no problem talking, her voice colored with disbelief.

"I cannot believe that just happened," she said, poking at her salad. "It was weird enough wrapping my head around the fact that Alex and Dr. Montgomery slept together, but now she's pregnant? It just blows my mind." She stopped talking for a minute, observing her ex-boyfriend sitting and comforting an obviously distressed Dr. Montgomery. "I wonder how the chief took it," she wondered aloud. The other three interns looked at her exasperatedly. "What?"

"You're making idle conversation about how the chief took the news of Alex dating Addison when we just watched my boyfriend repeatedly call Addison his wife and throw a fit over the fact that she was carrying Alex's baby!" Meredith ranted.

Izzie looked down at the table. "I wasn't really surprised by that part," she admitted.

"Why not?" Meredith prodded. "Do you think he regrets leaving his wife for me?"

"No!" Izzie replied quickly. "I just think that they were married for almost twelve years, and he'll always care about her, even if he did neglect to let her know that while they were together."

"So you're taking her side?" Meredith asked incredulously. "You think it was right for her to cheat on him?"

"Do you think it was right for him to cheat on her with you at the prom? When she was trying her hardest to save their marriage?" Izzie countered. She was getting a little tired of Meredith's constant need to be a martyr.

Hurt flashed through Meredith's eyes, but she came up with no answer.

"Don't say that it was wrong for her to cheat to get her husband's attention when you cheated for no reason," Izzie continued. "I am just saying that I sympathize with Dr. Montgomery. She has had to go around this hospital watching her ex-husband constantly devote himself to you ever since the divorce. And while I do think it's weird that she chose my ex-boyfriend, I'm glad that she is finally moving on." Once she finished her little spiel, she picked up her tray and dumped the contents in the trash can. On her way out, she approached Addison and Alex's table. "Hi, Alex, Dr. Montgomery."

"Hello, Dr. Stephens," Addison greeted, obviously confused. "What can I do for you?"

"I just want to say congratulations--to both of you--on the baby," Izzie explained.

"You do?" Alex asked, earning himself a swift kick in the shin under the table from Addison. Izzie tried to hide the giggles that were fighting to bubble out of her.

Turning back to the blonde intern, Addison smiled graciously and accepted her congratulations. "Thank you, Dr. Stephens. That means a lot coming from you."

Izzie could tell what the attending meant and returned her smile. "Izzie, please."

"Then I suppose you can call me Addison outside the hospital," she reciprocated. Looking at her watch, she looked apologetically at both interns and excused herself. "I'm sorry, but I have to check up on a few patients. I'll see you both later."

"Bye," Alex replied, grabbing her wrist as she stood up and bringing her in for a small kiss. "We might as well now the cat's out of the bag."

After the initial shock wore off, the corners of Addison's lips curved upward. "I guess," she agreed, pecking him one last time before straightening. "Bye."

Izzie watched the exchange with a big dopey grin on her face, having the strongest desire to "Aw" at the couple. She repressed the urge to laugh when she saw Alex's eyes follow Addison's ass as she walked away from the table.

"You're completely whipped," she whispered in his ear before leaving the cafeteria for herself.

**A/N: So what do you think? Excuse any typos. I typed this up on my phone and emailed it to myself. PLEASE reward my freaky updating spell by reviewing! Maybe it'll prolong the string of updates!**


	5. Do You Love Me?

**Whoa, Baby!**

A **Grey's Anatomy** fic by Gigi

Chapter 5: Do You Love Me?

**A/N: Bonjour! Yet again a chapter written at work. Only difference? I brought my laptop so I have less chance of typos! WOO!! BTW I'll probably be jumping around a lot, meaning I'll probably skip a month or two at a time, because even I have not the stamina required for nine months worth of a story.**

**A/N 2: Regarding the chapter title, yes, I'm feeling very Fiddler on the Roof today.**

Addison sat in her office, looking up a patient's file on the hospital's server and absentmindedly stroking her ever-present baby bump. Three and a half months into her pregnancy, Addison was relieved to find that her morning sickness was starting to die down. _I love the second trimester_, she mused. _It's so much nicer._

After she finished typing the recent developments of the patient into her electronic file, Addison opened her Internet browser and started looking at maternity shoes, praying Mary Jane or Betsey Johnson made maternity heels. Of course, as an OB/GYN, Addison knew she should probably be wearing flats for the majority of her pregnancy and that her feet will probably swell to half their actual size, but she couldn't resist.

"Damn it," she whispered, finding no heels for pregnant women in any designer's collection. She looked down at her feet, which were still slender and strong. "I have maybe a month left before I have to wear flats."

"Are you talking to yourself?" Alex asked, poking his head into her office.

Whipping her head up, Addison tried to wipe the guilty expression off her face. "No," she lied. Alex smirked, seeing the Nine West website on her computer. "Shut up. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Ouch," he mocked. "I know your shift is almost over, and I wanted to run something by you."

Addison leaned back in her swivel chair, placing her folded hands on her stomach. "Run it." Before he did, he walked over to his girlfriend and pulled her up out of the chair. He wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her in for a soft, but long kiss. When he pulled away, Addison had a smile on her face. "What was that for?"

Alex shrugged. "I just felt like doing that," he said, making Addison's smile grow wider. "Anyway, I was wondering, since you're carrying my baby and all, if we could maybe live together?" Addison's smile froze in place. "Addie? Addison?"

She shook her head and brought her hands down from his neck to rest on his arms. "I can't live in the frat house, especially in one with Meredith Grey and Derek living in it," she declined. "And you can't live in a hotel with me. The Archfield is way too expensive for a resident's salary."

"So what if you and I go looking for a house after your shift is over?" he suggested. Addison's eyebrows climbed up her forehead. "I've got a really great one in mind if you're up for seeing it today."

"You've found us a house?" Addison clarified, her voice taking on a higher pitch, but he couldn't tell if it was from fear or wonder.

"It's great. Only ten minutes from the hospital, it has three bedrooms, a living room, a basement, three and a half bathrooms, a fully equipped kitchen," he declared. "It's got a great view of the ferry boats, and it's a steal. The owner just got convicted of embezzlement, and he needs to sell the house as quickly as possible so he can pay for a lawyer."

Addison's eyes kept growing wider and wider, before squinting at the word "convicted." "Are you sure you want to live in a house that belonged to a felon?" she questioned. She was having a hard time believing Alex was the one making the suggestion that they move in. After all, _he_ was the one who had turned her down _twice_ before he found out she was pregnant. He nodded, earnestly pleading her to say yes with his eyes. Sighing in defeat, she ceded. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to look."

A huge grin broke out on Alex's face as he picked her up and whirled her around in a hug, which was completely out of character for him. "Yes!" Setting her down, he kissed her one final time. "Okay I'm going to go do one last round on my patients, and then I'll be back in an hour to pick you up." He bent down and kissed her stomach goodbye before leaving.

Addison just stood there for a minute, totally lost. What the hell just happened? Alex was _never_ this enthusiastic about _anything_. He'd never kissed her stomach before either. Walking out of her office, she quickly found Callie and started confiding in her. "I think Alex has been taking my prenatal vitamins," she said.

Callie turned to her friend, confused but laughing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he asked me to move in with him, and then whirled me around when I said okay. _He already found a house for us_," she hissed.

"Okay, you're freaking out," Callie observed. The resident closed the chart she was working on and gave the attending her full attention.

"You think?" Addison ran a hand through her hair the way she always did when she was frazzled. "He kissed my stomach goodbye, Callie!"

"I'm missing the bad part in all of this," Callie spoke up. "It seems like he's being pretty perfect."

Burying her face in her hands, Addison tried to calm herself down. "I don't know if it's because I'm hormonal or what, but I can't help but wait for the other shoe to drop."

"Meaning..." the raven-haired doctor urged.

"Meaning he'd dumped me twice before he found out I was pregnant," Addison answered. "And now he's being sweet and thoughtful. He's looking at houses; he's talking to my stomach; he's kissing me for no reason; he's being _perfect_. And I'm the awful person who can't just let him be perfect without wondering when it'll all stop."

"And what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking this is all so amazing that it can't last!" the redhead exclaimed. "He's there whenever I need him, protecting my honor, covering for me when I start to feel sick. Why is he so supportive all of a sudden?"

Callie hesitated. "It sounds like he's in love you," she confessed.

Red hair almost hit Callie in the face when Addison's head shot up from her hands. "No, that can't be it. We've only been dating for three and a half months! That can't be enough time for him to love me."

"Well do you love him?"

There was a pause as Addison suddenly considered the possibility. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "It's too soon," she insisted.

"That wasn't the question," Callie pointed out, sitting beside her friend.

"I don't know," Addison said quietly, fiddling with the fabric covering her bump. "I'm hormonal, and I don't know if what I feel is what I'm actually feeling or just a big dose of seratonin in my blood."

Callie cracked an amused grin. "You know, it's probably easier to be pregnant when you're _not_ an OB/GYN," she joked. "That way you wouldn't have medical excuses for loving someone."

"I'm not using it as an excuse," she denied.

"Yes you are," Callie pressed. "It's not the worst thing to be in love with the father of your baby."

"I'm not in love with him." Addison bit her lip and stared off into the distance. "I'm not," she whispered to herself.

Callie just shot her that all-knowing smile. "Whatever you say," she said. "I really don't believe you though."

Unable to come up with a suitable comeback, Addison settled with sticking her tongue out at the resident.

**A/N: I really have no idea where this came from. Seriously, this is not what I had planned to happen just yet. Damn my fingers for typing up the plot line of another story! REVIEW!**


	6. An Untrusting Heart

**Whoa, Baby!**

A **Grey's Anatomy** fic by Gigi

Chapter 6: An Untrusting Heart

**A/N: I really should be doing my AP Lit homework. That's gonna bite me in the ass next week when I will have to finish everything at once.**

"That realtor was a little bit rude," Addison commented, raising her cup of water to her mouth with one hand and rubbing her stomach with the other. Rubbing her stomach had become a habit for her; most times, she never even realized she was doing it.

"No, she wasn't," Alex laughed from across the empty living room of the house they were viewing.

"She kept glaring at me,"Addison defended, clutching her stomach protectively. "She was mad at me for having your baby."

"What? You're hormonal."

Shaking her head vigorously, Addison wondered how on earth a guy who used to play the field like Mark Sloan didn't see how attracted the realtor was to him. "She wanted you."

"I like that you're protective of me," Alex declared. He walked across the room and draped his arms loosely around her expanding waist. "But it doesn't matter if she wanted me or not. _I_ want _you_."

Addison quirked an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "You might not feel that way in a few months, when you won't be able to hold me like you are right now. I'll be too fat."

"You won't be fat," he disagreed, "you'll be pregnant." He brought his hands to rest on her baby bump, which, as small as it was, was becoming more and more obvious.

"And hormonal, and irritable, and--" Alex silenced her rambling with a soft kiss on the lips.

"You already are hormonal," he pointed out after he'd pulled away, "and I can handle the irritability. I got lots of practice when we first started working together." That earned him a slap on the chest. "So what do you think of the house?"

Addison looked around her one more time, biting her bottom lip in thought. After a moment, she answered decisively. "I think it would be perfect."

A smile bloomed on Alex's face as he kissed her again. "I'll go get the realtor in here."

"Fine, but don't let her try anything."

"What? You don't trust me?" Alex teased, walking backwards across the room.

"Well, no," she retorted good-naturedly. She took a deep breath when he left the room and took in her surroundings again. _Why do _I_ feel like the guy in this relationship?_ she mused to herself. She felt horrible. Alex was going out of his way to make her comfortable, to make her feel loved. He was being undeniably sweet and kind, but that was what unsettled her. _Why_ was he being so sweet? Why did it bother her so much?

_Did he choose to stay with me just because I was pregnant?_

As soon as the thought formed in her mind, she willed it to go away as best as she could to no avail. But now her hesitation made sense—she was trying to protect herself from the man crushing her heart again. What was worse, something Callie said struck a chord with Addison.

_It's not the worst thing to be in love with the father of your baby_, she had said.

_Oh, but it is when you're sure the father only 'loves' you because you're carrying his child_, Addison commiserated silently, but then her eyes widened with surprise. Had she just admitted that she _did_ love Alex?

This was too much for Addison to handle. Taking a seat on the floor, she crossed her legs and bit her bottom lip again. She cradled her stomach as she attempted to analyze her feelings for the intern.

She felt giddy when he smiled at her. She wanted to melt when he touched her. She could never get enough of his kisses. The more she saw him, the more she _wanted_ to see him. She could tell him anything; they had developed a close friendship before all the awkwardness with the sex happened. She talked to him every day, and it became something she needed to start her mornings.

"I love him," she whispered in shock. She tried to deny it to herself. "No, it's too soon," she insisted yet again. "Way too soon."

She sat in the center of the room for a few more minutes before Alex reentered the room with the contract, looking slightly harassed.

"You were right," he announced, trying to fix his shirt. "She thought I was coming to find her to, and I quote, 'ditch the girl and take the woman.' I had to wrestle the contract away from her. Why are you sitting on the floor?"

Addison tilted her head and looked at Alex, biting back a smile at his appearance. "The twenty-five year-old actually said I'm a girl?"

"Yeah, it didn't make much sense to me either," he replied, sitting on the floor in front of her. "Not that you look old," he quickly caught himself.

"Nice save," she commented half-heartedly. She was still spinning from her revelation.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

Addison nodded, "Just tired. So is that the contract?"

**8D**

It was a girl. Her baby was a girl. Addison Forbes Montgomery was going to have a baby girl!

Addison poked her head into her patient's room, reluctant to step inside with her swollen belly. Her patient had miscarried a few days ago, and Addison had kept Alex primarily on the case so she wouldn't feel worse seeing that her OB/GYN was five months pregnant. Smiling at the patient (and silently thanking God she didn't look pregnant in her face), she asked softly, "Dr. Karev, can I see you for a minute?"

Alex excused himself and left the room with his boss. "What's up?" Addison kept walking. "Where are you going?"

"I promised Richard I wouldn't act like Derek and Meredith," she answered, speaking over her shoulder. "So we need to go somewhere more private." She opened the door to the on-call room and ushered him in. She closed the door behind her and let her ecstasy show. "It's a girl," she announced.

Alex's face lit up at the news. "Which means we get to pick a name?"

"We get to pick a name," she affirmed, loving the fact that he was more excited about naming the baby than the sex of it. She knew he'd wanted a son at first, but she couldn't help but think her daughter would be Daddy's Little Girl.

**A/N: Okay, so this was a little bit of a filler chapter. But since the next chapter will be about the baby shower, you can expect some drama there! Now, if you want to **_**see**_** the next chapter anytime soon, you better review **_**now**_**. None of this two-review crap I keep getting (not that I'm not grateful to those two reviewers). So REVIEW!**


	7. Redy, Set, Stop

**Whoa, Baby!**

A **Grey's Anatomy** fic by Gigi

Chapter 7: Red-y, Set, Stop

**A/N: So yeah, you know how I said that AP Lit summer work would bite me in the ass? It did. The last three days of summer were spent panicking and working until three in the morning. And now I have homework, which I'm procrastinating yet again. Seriously, senioritis has kicked in so strong I'm kind of worried for my future.**

**A/N2: No, the chapter title is not a typo.**

Addison walked into the atrium of the hospital to a great deal of hooting and hollering. She gasped as she saw the room had been transformed from sterile and silver to pretty and pink. A banner hung on the opposite wall that read, "_Congratulations, Addison and Alex, on your (future) little girl!_"

Tears sprung to the hormonal, six-months-pregnant woman's eyes when two of the nurses—peds nurses—ushered her in and sat her on a "throne," which was really just a normal swivel chair dressed in pink ribbon.

Alex walked up to her encumbered by a very large present. "I know I'm not supposed to be here," he whispered into her ear after he kissed her on the cheek, "but all the guys chipped in and bought this for you, and we all agreed I should be the one male exempt from the 'No Men Allowed,' rule."

Addison smiled and grabbed her boyfriend's face, kissing him full on the mouth. They broke apart after a second or two, when a few of the nurses decided to start catcalling. "I think your presence is mandatory, Karev," Addison decided. "After all, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be having this party."

"Very true," Alex laughed. Hefting the gift, he asked, "So are you going to open your present?"

Reaching for the box like a toddler reached for candy, Addison carefully opened the pacifier-wrapping paper at the folds and placed it neatly to the side before opening the box.

Inside it was the most beautiful baby book Addison had ever seen. It was much larger than a medical textbook, if that was any indication to the size. The covers were clothed in pale pink, silver and gold satin, and a name card was nestled in the middle. The card read _Adrina Rose Forbes Montgomery-Karev_ in flowing gold script.

The tears that had come and gone all day came back full force as Addison looked up at Alex. "This is incredible," she breathed out.

"Open it," Alex suggested, taking the box and wrapping from her and handing her some tissues.

She complied and carefully lifted the front cover. Right there in the middle of the first page, lined in pale pink lace, was a picture of Addison and Alex from almost eight months ago, before little soon-to-be-Adrina was even conceived. They were standing at the nurses' station, having one of their legendary staring contests, with her looking royally pissed off and him looking insolent as ever.

The picture made Addison smile and laugh, and when she raised her head to Alex, her eyes twinkled. "That's perfect," she chuckled.

"The first chapter is about us," Alex informed her, pulling up a chair. "Izzie and I put it together. It turns out that there are a remarkable amount of pictures of the two of us." Addison's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Yeah, surprised me, too. And there's space for more pictures, whenever we need them."

"I love it, Alex," Addison declared.

Alex took her hand and held it in his own, locking eyes with her. "And I love you," he announced.

The acoustics in the atrium of course made his statement carry, and a shocked silence descended on the baby shower. Heads popped up from the onesies that were being decorated and hands stilled reaching for mini-pink-and-white cakes.

Addison's heart stopped when those four words fell on her ears. Ever since her revelation three months ago, she had wondered if he returned her feelings, and if he did, how and when he would tell her. But she'd never expected him to declare it so openly, and she was a little uncomfortable with that.

"I..." she started. Her eyes were wide and her pallor pale. Addison wanted so much to just forget about her doubts and everything, but there was always that nagging feeling in her gut that she wished was wrong some of the time. "I want to believe you," she choked out, a small sob racking her body. "I really do."

Alex dropped her hand and stood up. "But you don't," he finished for her. She could already tell he'd sealed her off—his walls were up, and there was no way they were coming down anytime soon. He started to walk off, fighting to keep his tears contained until he was somewhere private.

"Alex, wait," she pleaded, getting up from her chair. She made as if to follow him and almost slipped in something slippery. The collective gasp from all the party guests made Alex turn around in panic. What he saw, however, was Addison staring at the floor beneath her feet in horror.

Spots of red—with a few stripes from her footprints—speckled the pristine white floor of the atrium and stained the bottom of Addison's dress. She watched, terrified, as more crimson droplets splattered on the tile.

Clutching her stomach as if trying to protect her daughter, Addison called for a wheelchair.

And then the pain started.

**8D**

Someone was rubbing some sort of jelly on her belly. She had a jelly belly. She didn't like having a jelly belly—jelly bellies felt weird.

No, wait, something else was rubbing on her jelly belly now. Now that she was concentrating on her jelly belly, she realized just how cold her jelly belly was!

Addison's eyes fluttered open to reveal three things of note: first, a morphine drip; second, Alex Karev; and third, Alex was giving her a sonogram.

"Stop touching my jelly belly," she muttered, her voice taking on a slightly higher pitch.

Alex's head whipped from the sonogram machine to Addison's face, relief written all over his own. Putting down the wand, he leaned forward and kissed her hard on the lips. "Thank God you're awake."

"Yeah, you woke me up by touching my jelly belly," Addison grumbled into the kiss. "So what's going on? Why were you even touching my jelly belly in the first place?"

Alex smiled softly and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You're so high right now," he cooed.

Whacking his hand out from her face, she held it in a death grip until he would do as she wanted. "_Why_ were you touching my jelly belly?"

The smile faltered a little, and Alex's voice became serious. "We got into a fight at your baby shower, and when you got up to chase after me, you almost slipped in your own blood. Then you yelled for a wheelchair and passed out." Addison's eyes grew wider and wider with every passing word, and she started hyperventilating to the point where Alex had to force the oxygen mask onto her face and tell her to breathe. "The baby is fine. I just checked the sonogram, and there's a strong heartbeat." Addison's breathing slowly returned back to normal. The fact that one of her hands was still crushing his was lost on both of them. "But I can't figure out what caused it all in the first place."

"Let me see the sonogram," Addison demanded from beneath her oxygen mask.

"You sure? I'll have to touch your _jelly belly_ again," Alex teased.

Addison glared at him. "Just let me see the damn thing." She released her hold on his hand and allowed him a few seconds to work the feeling back into his fingers. "Hurry up, already!" she urged.

"Alright, alright," Alex shot back, returning the wand to her "jelly belly." He was going to give her so much crap about that when she was sober again. _If_ she still wanted him. Alex's smile faltered again at that thought. "Here you go," he said. He turned the screen so Addison could see it easily.

After peering at it for a few seconds, Addison leaned back in her hospital bed. "Oh, thank God," she breathed, closing her eyes in relief.

"What? What is it?"

"It's placenta previa," Addison answered. "The placenta is attached a little lower on the uterine wall than usual, and that can cause bleeding and sometimes abdominal pain." She actually sounded completely sober when she told him.

"But the baby's going to be okay?" Addison smiled, because for all the times Alex has told her he wasn't father material, he sounded just like a nervous dad.

"She should be fine as long as I'm careful for the next few months," Addison assured. "I guess this means only surgeries less than six hours at a time, and no sex." She bit her lip. "Damn it, I had an amazing surgery scheduled."

Alex's mouth dropped open. Here was Addison Forbes Montgomery, stoned out of her mind, who is faced with no sex for three months and limited surgeries—and she was more upset about the surgeries!

The insecure, love-stricken teenager inside him wanted to shake her by the shoulders and demand to know what she meant by "I want to believe you," but he knew that wasn't appropriate. Besides, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that. So he just faked a smile and wiped off the gel from her stomach.

Addison pouted. "I don't have a jelly belly anymore."

A chuckle escaped from Alex's lips. "You do know you're not going to remember any of this once the drugs wear off, right?" Addison waved his comment off and adjusted her pillow. Her eyes began to droop, and her body lost some of its tension. "Go to sleep," he told her, kissing her forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up."

A few minutes later, Alex had cleaned up after the sonogram and settled into the chair in the private hospital room when he heard Addison murmur something that made _his_ heart stop.

"I love you, too."

**A/N: If I wanted to be really mean, I could totally end it there, but I won't. I enjoyed writing this chapter way too much, because it was really difficult at first. But when I got into the groove, it was so much fun. So what do you think of High Addison? More or less entertaining than Impulsive Addison? I think High Addison kicks High Meredith's ass, but that's just my own highly biased opinion. What's yours? **_**REVIEW.**_


	8. Recovery

Whoa, Baby!

A **Grey's Anatomy** fic by Gigi

**Disclaimer:** What I own....not much.

Chapter 8: Recovery

**A/N: Dude, I have no idea how the hell I'm making the time to write all these updates. Seriously, my school-year updating habits are NOT this good. This is so freaky...Thank you to all the people who left their sympathies about AP Lit! I really needed them haha.  
**

Addison sat in her hospital bed reading the New Yorker when Bailey and her interns filed into her room. Taking off her glasses, Addison placed them and her magazine on her lap and sat up straighter. "Who's presenting?" she offered since there was no other attending was present. Whoever said you couldn't work from a bed obviously never met Addison Montgomery.

Bailey nodded to Christina, who quickly began speaking. "Addison Montgomery, 39, admitted last night after experiencing uterine bleeding and abdominal pain. She lost consciousness, but after IV fluids and being placed on her back, she came around after about twenty minutes. She had a sonogram last night, and everything looked normal. She is being kept one more day for observation before being discharged."

Addison schooled her face to stillness so she wouldn't smile at Alex clearing his throat. Bailey turned her stare onto him. "Yes, Dr. Karev? Is there something Dr. Yang missed?"

"Yes there is, Dr. Bailey," Alex answered promptly. "Dr. Montgomery's sonogram showed she has placenta previa, which is what caused the bleeding and abdominal pain. It will make the pregnancy slightly more difficult for her."

"How so?" Bailey continued, using this opportunity to educate her apparently oblivious interns.

"Due to the low placement of the placenta in the uterine wall, it will be necessary for Dr. Montgomery to make some sacrifices in order to prevent more bleeding and further complications.

"Meaning?" Bailey was impressed, despite the relationship between her intern and the woman in the bed. Addison taught him well; all the other interns were completely lost.

"In Dr. Montgomery's case, no surgeries longer than six hours and no strenuous exercise," Alex supplied, catching Addison's eye when he mentioned the latter part. This time, she allowed herself to smile a little bit. She'd caught his message: no sex. Granted, she'd diagnosed herself (or at least that's what he told her once the drugs wore off) but she was willing to let him take the credit. "And if bleeding persists or the abdominal pain gets near the pain she experienced last night, complete bed rest would be advisable."

Addison guffawed as primly as a person _could_ guffaw. "Not if I have anything to say about it," she commented, drawing all six pairs of eyes to her. Holding up her hands, she stated, "I know the medicine, and I know my limits. I'm not going to let myself _need_ complete bed rest."

"The power of positive thinking, huh?" Izzie chimed in, smiling.

"Exactly," Addison nodded, smiling back at the intern. Turning her head back to the resident, Addison addressed her like a professional once again. "Dr. Bailey, I'm going to be needing an intern to check on my patients for me today."

Bailey nodded, appreciating the fact that Addison hadn't used her position to select Karev to monitor her. Although..."Yang, Grey, O'Malley and Stephens, you four obviously have a lot of catching up to do with Karev, here. So Karev, today you'll still be on Dr. Montgomery's service." Meredith and Christina actually looked indignant at hearing Karev's assignment. _Of course,_ Addison thought cynically, _they didn't hear it when Bailey said they didn't know enough. _Apparently, Bailey had a similar mindset. "What, you think I'm being unfair? Then try not to embarrass me in front of my boss next time. Now, move!"

Alex waited until the rest of the group had left the room and had disappeared around the corner before going over to Addison's bed and sitting down so he was facing her.

"Very nice, Karev," she approved. "You actually made _Yang_ look incompetent."

"Thank you," he bowed. "I love that after six months of us being together, you still call me Karev." Alex leaned back on the bed, propping his elbow on Addison's feet.

"We'll just call it my pet name for you," Addison suggested. "How's that?"

"Perfect," Alex laughed.

"Hey, you never told me what happened between us," Addison pointed out, completely changing topics.

"What happened between us when?"

"After we fought at my baby shower," she clarified nervously. "Did we make up?"

Alex had no idea what to tell her. They hadn't officially made up, but he forgave her the minute she hit the floor, and any lingering anger completely vanished when he heard her repeat those three words to him. But she had no idea she'd told him; she'd been stoned out of her mind on morphine to get her pain under control. So what could he say? He couldn't really say anything without sounding like he was lying. Settling for a nod and a smile, Alex prompted softly, "But I would like to know why you said you didn't believe me."

Addison tilted her head to the side and looked just beyond Alex's shoulder, as if trying to finally come clean about all she'd been feeling for months now. _Bite the bullet, Addie, _she urged herself. She took a deep breath and began, "When you asked me to move in three months ago, I freaked out a little. You were being the perfect boyfriend, and I couldn't help but wonder when the other shoe was going to drop. I was talking to Callie, and she said it sounded like you loved me, and then she asked if I loved you. Then we went to look at the house, and when you went to go get the contract, I sat down and tried to figure it out."

"That's why you were on the floor?" Alex interrupted.

Nodding impatiently, Addison waved it off. "Anyway, that's when I started wondering if the only reason you are with me is because I'm carrying your baby. But that didn't stop me from realizing that I...did, too." Alex didn't open his mouth this time, afraid she'll get mad at him for speaking too early once more. Rolling her eyes, Addison allowed him to speak.

"First, I may have _admitted_ that I wanted to be with you when you got pregnant, but I didn't want to be with you _because_ you were pregnant. Well, at least not initially, and even now, it isn't the only reason I want to be with you," Alex assured her, taking her hand that rested on her lap and stroking the back of it. "And secondly, I kind of already knew you...did, too," he admitted.

Addison jerked her hand back in surprise. "You did? How?"

Alex smiled. "You murmured it after you had stopped complaining about your 'jelly belly,'" he chuckled, unable to hide his amusement.

Addison's pale blue eyes widened in realization. "You never mentioned I said something so moronic as 'jelly belly,' when you told me what happened when I was still on morphine," she fake-glared at him. "And that was totally not how I wanted you to find out."

Alex shrugged. "I still think it was pretty cute." Addison quirked her perfectly arched eyebrow at his word choice. "Yes, I called you _cute_," he confirmed, teasing. "Deal with it."

**A/N: This was slightly filler-ish, but I realized I'd never actually resolved the whole "I don't believe you" thing, and I hope this was a good way to finish that arc. What do you think? How far should I take this story? The full nine months? Longer? Honestly, I think if it's longer, it'll never end. Maybe like an epilogue after the baby's born or something. I should really learn to make outlines for my stories. Anyway, you know the drill, and if you don't, then you probably won't see any updates soon. In other words, REVIEW or die!**


	9. I'm Just a Wedge

**Whoa, Baby!**

A **Grey's Anatomy** fic by Gigi

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter 9: I'm Just a Wedge

**A/N: It's so hard to believe that a) it's already December and b) it's already Chapter 9. It sucks that it's been a good 3 and a half months since I've had the chance to update this story, and for that, I am sorry. It's been a crazy year, senior year and such—well, I'm pretty sure I've already bitched about it in previous author's notes so I'll end the rant here for today.**

**A/N2: On another note: in a world where there are never enough Addison and Alex fics, there is hope yet! Juli, "Darling Pretty," is one of my favorite Addison/Alex authors, and she's got like 55 fics, if I'm not mistaken. Take your time reading them. Maybe they'll tide you over until I finally update again :P.**

**A/N3: This chapter is dedicated to Juli, and she will have two other chapters dedicated to her (maybe not in this story but in other ones) for the two days late I am in posting this. My server was down, and I had **_**no**_** internet access to upload the chapter! Sorry, Juli!**

Derek had been standing outside Addison's office for a good ten minutes, staring at her door. Six months. It had been six months since his outburst in the cafeteria had announced to the entire hospital that not only Addison seeing an intern, but that she was also pregnant with his baby. Six months since his jealousy and latent protectiveness of Addison had resurfaced for the first time in years.

The door to her office opened, snapping Derek out of his reverie in time to see Addison's annoyed gaze fix on him. Without her heels, Addison actually had to look up in order to do this, something her neck wasn't accustomed to. She hated being shorter than people; there was confidence and security in being able to look someone directly in the eye, especially when he was a cocky neurosurgeon who happened to be her ex-husband.

Addison put her hands as best she could on her hips—she was unable to reach her waist due to the swollen, eight-and-a-half-months-pregnant belly—and sighed. "Are you planning on actually talking to me, or should I just leave you to contemplate the complexities of my office door?"

A little embarrassed at having been caught, Derek looked down at his feet to hide the faint pink that tinged his cheeks. "Can we talk?" he asked the floor.

The redhead cocked her head to the side in concerned curiosity. He was never nervous. The last time Derek Christopher Shepherd had ever talked to his feet was when he'd asked her out for the first time. "Uh, sure," she agreed, all irritability gone from her voice. "Come on in."

She stepped to the side of the doorway to let him in, but she didn't give him a wide enough berth. When he stepped forward, he ended up wedged between the doorjamb and Addison's stomach. While Addison turned adequately red, Derek had an aerial view of her cleavage—Addison had always been rather well endowed, but pregnancy had definitely tripled what she already had—and started stuttering. He wasn't supposed to stutter at the view of his ex-wife's body! _Especially_ not since she became pregnant!

"Well, this is sufficiently awkward," Addison laughed, pressing herself as far back against the doorframe as possible and sliding her way inside the office. "You wanted to talk?" she called over her shoulder as she half-walked, half-waddled back to her comfortably padded swivel chair behind her desk.

"Yeah," Derek shook off his trance long enough to answer. Walking into the office, he closed the door behind him and crossed the room to the chair opposite her. "About that scene I caused earlier…"

"What scene?" Addison interrupted.

Derek scratched the back of his head shamefully. "You know…the one where I blew up at you in the cafeteria for having Karev's baby," he muttered just loudly enough for her to hear him, to which she huffed just loudly enough for _him_ to hear.

"What about it?"

"You asked me why I cared so much, and I didn't know what to tell you," Derek began.

Addison cut him off once again, "Because it was so obvious you couldn't see it, Derek."

"What?" There was no way she could have already known what he was feeling.

"We were married for almost twelve years," Addison answered softly. "That's hard to forget. No matter how much stuff we divide up between us, that love never went anywhere. Love takes longer to fade than it takes for the ink to dry on our divorce papers." She started rubbing her stomach absentmindedly, looking at her ex-husband with pitiful eyes. "I know it took me the better part of a year to get over…" Saying "you" didn't seem appropriate anymore, "…it."

"I don't think that was entirely why I freaked out," Derek corrected uncertainly. Addison cocked her head to the side in surprise and confusion, making her red hair to flutter off her shoulder and hang like a cherry curtain just begging for a hand to part the folds. Derek schooled his hands to stillness and instead focused on her belly, and he spoke while he watched her hands trace light circles on the fabric covering her stomach. "I don't know where I got this idea from, but I always thought that, in the back of my mind, if Meredith and I didn't work out and I realized I made a mistake, that you would still be there, that I could have you then." Addison straightened her head and opened her mouth, indignation written all over her face, so Derek rushed to speak again. "It was selfish, I know that. But finding out you were pregnant and in a committed relationship with Karev just threw me, because it took away that option, that sense of security I always had with you." Derek looked down at his lap and whispered, "I don't want to lose you, Addie."

There was silence from across the desk. Derek raised his head to find tears filling Addison's pale blue eyes. "Sorry, hormones," she squeaked, reaching for the tissue box on her desk. "Honestly, I should be more upset with you since you really just wanted me there as a last resort," she started once she gathered herself, "but I'm actually sort of relieved."

"What?"

"Well, you moved on before our divorce was even finalized," Addison explained. She dropped her eyes to her stomach and resumed tracing small, circular patterns on it. "You never gave me any hint that you even loved me at all anymore. No offense, but you were awful to me, smiling at the thought of our divorce and then getting upset at me for having a relationship when you did the exact same thing." Addison took a deep breath and looked up at her ex-husband, pale blue eyes meeting cerulean ones. "You freaking out at Alex and me in the cafeteria…and what you said just now…let me know that you _do_ remember what we had together. I'm not saying I'm still in love with you. I still _love_ you, and it killed me that you didn't seem to love me anymore."

Now Derek's eyes pricked with moisture, and Addison sympathetically passed him the box of tissues. "Sorry—I don't really have an excuse for crying," he laughed pathetically. When he heard her soft chuckle, a small smile came to his lips but slowly melted away as he said the seven words he'd needed to say for a while. "I'm sorry for treating you so badly."

Warmth emanated from the soon-to-be mother's smile, and had she been able to stand up with any sort of grace or speed, she would have hugged him for all her worth. So she settled for leaning forward and taking his hand in hers. "It's really okay, now," she assured him with a squeeze. "I would say I'm sorry for sleeping with Mark, but I can't say that I am. I mean, I'm sorry for hurting you to get your attention instead of talking to you, but I'm not sorry that it made us both end up here."

"I get it, don't worry," he chortled.

Alex walked in at that moment, watching as his girlfriend held hands and gazed into the eyes of the man who used to be her husband. "Oh, am I interrupting?" he asked, trying to stomp down the jealousy that threatened to choke him.

Addison whipped her head around at the sound of Alex's voice, and she did her best not to retract her hand from Derek's as it had burned her. Instead, she smiled and leant back in her chair, letting her hand casually pull away from Derek's as she struggled to get out of her chair. "Not…at all," she insisted in between attempts wiggle her stomach free of the swivel chair's grasp. "Could you help me, please?"

Alex stopped scrutinizing her movements in relation to Shepherd long enough to help pull her out of the chair. "You were pretty firmly wedged in there," he joked as lightly as he could.

"You should have seen it when I was trying to let Derek into my office," Addison responded with amusement. "My stomach was too big for us both to fit through the doorframe and we got stuck." She felt Alex stiffen up, but suddenly that became the least of her problems.

Both Addison and Alex looked down at the sound of a washrag being wringed of all its moisture. Amniotic fluid drenched both pairs of shoes and even the bottom of Alex's scrubs.

"Damn it," she whispered.

**A/N: You can't see me right now, but I'm wiggling my eyebrows, going, "Huh? Huh? Huh? Do you like it?" Anyway, in case you **_**can**_** see me (and even if you can't) you should totally REVIEW and answer my question. And THEN go read Juli's stuff, because she is hands down on of the best writers I've encountered on here. (Again, blame my Internet thingy for not posting this after your finals. I hope you did well in them!) Okay. REVIEW.**


	10. You're Having My Baby

**Whoa, Baby!**

A **Grey's Anatomy** fic by Gigi

Chapter 10: You're Having My Baby

**A/N: Alas, good readers, we have reached the end of this saga. It's been really, really fun, and I hope you've enjoyed it. As a final treat, here is the last installment of **_**Whoa, Baby!**_** I tried to make it good and long for your enjoyment and for the fact that I always get super emotional at the ends of stories.**

**A/N 2: Still dedicated to Juli and Kate, because they're just awesome and two of the best reviewers ever.**

_Both Addison and Alex looked down at the sound of a washrag being wringed of all its moisture. Amniotic fluid drenched both pairs of shoes and even the bottom of Alex's scrubs._

"_Damn it," she whispered._

Outwardly calm, Addison hobbled over to her phone on her desk and dialed the front desk. "Hello, this is Dr. Montgomery, calling to admit a patient." She stayed silent while the other person talked, and then answered the obvious question, "Me. Could you send a wheelchair up to my office once you've readied a room for me? Thank you." Hanging up the phone, she dialed another number and put the phone back up to her ear. "Richard, it's me. I need a favor. I can't remember who to call for the janitorial staff, but could you ask someone to come and clean the mess I made on my office floor when my water broke?"

Richard, who was sitting in his office, bolted up out of his chair and shrieked into the receiver, "_What_? Your baby's coming _now_?" He looked down at the calendar on his desk and noticed that it was still two weeks until her due date, which he had noted with a sticker of a baby rattle. "But you're not due for two weeks."

"Richard," came Addison's patient voice through phone, "you know that's not how this works. The due date's just an estimate." Back in her office, Alex was going nuts. How the hell could she be so calm right then? Alex stood there, breathing rapidly, wringing his hands, and Addison was just talking to the Chief on the phone as if she were talking about any other pregnant patient. She was going to have a _baby_! _His_ baby!

Alex never realized he had started pacing until Derek planted himself right in front of him and stopped him. "Calm down, Karev," he stated simply. Internally, Derek was on the verge of a meltdown, too. This was it. His ex-wife was having a baby, and it wasn't his. Internally, Derek was freaking out, too. Internally, Derek was hyperventilating. He'd gotten used to the idea of Addison being _pregnant_, sure, but actually having the baby? Internally, Derek was running around in circles because he had no idea what to do with himself. He'd never considered the possibility that he would be there when the baby came.

"Calm down? Really, Shepherd?" Alex demanded frantically. "I'm about to have a kid, and all you can say is calm down?"

"Yeah, you're about to have a kid with my ex-wife, so be happy I'm saying anything at all," Derek shot back wryly, stepping out of Alex's path so that he could resume pacing. It wasn't like Derek could think of anything better he could be doing. They were already inside the hospital, so it wasn't like Alex needed to rush Addison anyplace. In fact, Derek kind of wanted to pace alongside the nervous intern.

"Richard!" Addison finally called out into the phone. "Stop panicking about why I'm two weeks early. Thirty-four weeks is extremely successful, given what I have to deal with every day. What matters is that you're here when my kid's born, so are you going to come down or are you just going to stay on the phone with me until the baby crowns?" With a self-satisfied smile, Addison told Richard she'd see him soon and hung up the phone. Turning her attention back to her office, she tried to stifle her laughter at the sight of Alex walking back and forth across the room and Derek watching him as if he wanted to join him. "Well, there's a sight I never thought I'd see—OOOOOH!"

Addison hunched over her belly as her first contraction came on full force. Her squeal was enough to wake Alex out of his trance and make him sprint over to support her before she fell down in pain. As she squeezed his hand in a death grip, all three doctors in the room knew it was going to be a very long, very hard labor.

**8D**

An hour later, Addison lay in her nice, private hospital suite cursing Alex for all she was worth for doing this to her. "Why haven't you given me an epidural yet?" she panted after her second contraction, which had been even worse than the first. If her contractions had started out this badly, she wasn't sure she wanted to be conscious for the rest of it.

Surreptitiously flexing his hand to get the blood flowing back in it, Alex answered her as calmly as he could. "You said you didn't want any drugs," he said.

"Well, I was an idiot." Before Alex even knew what was going on, Addison had a strong hold on a fistful of his scrubs, and he found himself not two inches from her face. "Give. Me. An. Epidural. _Now_. Karev," she bit out every word. "And then go find whoever is supposed to be delivering our baby before I fire their ass for not being here an hour ago."

Karev felt very much like her intern again, instead of the father of the baby that was making Addison much more foul-mouthed than before. He hustled about the room, preparing everything to give her an epidural, and headed to the phone that hung on the wall to page the nurse on call. "Hello? It's Dr. Karev. I'm with Dr. Montgomery, and I was hoping you could tell me where Dr. Thomas is. He's supposed to deliver Dr. Montgomery's baby, but he hasn't shown up yet."

Addison carefully watched Alex's face darken slightly before he caught himself – he was standing in front of an extremely hormonal laboring woman. Now would not be the time to let his facial expressions send her into a panic. "Okay, thank you," he said, replacing the phone in its cradle. Hesitantly, he turned back toward his girlfriend and broke the news. "He's not coming."

"What? Why?" Addison demanded. She'd trained Dr. Thomas in her image; he was the only truly competent OB/GYN resident…well, other than Karev, but Thomas had _years_ of experience on Karev, and there was no way Addison was going to let Alex miss the birth of his daughter because he was busy delivering her.

"His nine-month-old has the chicken pox, and Thomas never had it before, so now he has the chicken pox, too," Alex supplied gently. He took her hand and stroked it softly. "How about I check your progress until we can find another resident?"

After a few seconds spent searching his eyes for any doubt or hesitation, Addison nodded, albeit reluctantly. "I'm not sure how many other OB residents you're going to find right now, though. Dr. Thomas was the only other doctor on call, besides me, and I obviously can't do anything."

"If we can't find another resident, I'll deliver the baby, okay?" Alex suggested patiently.

At this, Addison adamantly shook her head. "I don't want you to miss your daughter's birth because you're working," she explained.

Alex burst out laughing at her explanation. "I'll hardly be missing it," he reasoned. "Besides, how cool would it be for me to tell little Adrina Rose that I got to actually deliver her?" Addison still didn't look too convinced. "Please, Addie, I really want to do this."

With such a look of eagerness and love, Addison couldn't bear to deny Alex his wish. "Fine, you can do it, but I still expect an epidural and someone to hold my hand."

Alex's face fell slightly. "Holding your hand during the actual delivery might be a challenge, Addie," he stated regretfully. An idea occurred to him just then, and Alex turned to the third doctor in the room, who had been surprisingly silent during the entire exchange. "Maybe Shepherd could hold your hand when I can't?"

Derek's head whipped up at the suggestion, and he and Addison simultaneously squealed, "_What_?"

"You can't be serious, Karev," Derek insisted.

Addison wholeheartedly agreed. "Alex, you really think that having my ex-husband hold my hand while you deliver your own baby will work?"

"Why not?" Alex continued. "You guys are obviously comfortable with each other, considering what I walked in on in your office."

"Alex, really?" Addison interrupted. "What you walked in on was Derek apologizing for his behavior when he found out about us. You just walked in on us being _friends_."

Stomping down the wave of irrational jealousy that threatened to emerge once more, Alex tried his hardest to keep his voice level. "I know that. You guys are _friends_. Hell, you used to be married to each other. If there was ever any other man besides me to hold your hand during this, I'd want it to be someone I know you know how to trust and has experience comforting you."

"And you're not going to feel at all jealous?" Addison added disbelievingly.

"Oh, no, I'll definitely feel jealous," Alex answered frankly. "But I would only actually feel upset if it was someone like Sloan holding your hand."

"Mark's a good guy, you know," Derek piped up. He had a confused expression on his face, as if he himself couldn't believe he was standing up for his best friend _now_ of all times, when they were talking about the woman Mark was in love with when she was still married to Derek – the woman he's _still_ in love with.

"My point is, yeah, I'll feel a little jealous, but I'll deal, because I'll be delivering _our_ baby," Alex pushed on. "What do you say?"

Biting her lip, Addison finally acquiesced. "Okay, if Derek is fine with it, then so am I."

The two expectant doctors shifted their attention to the wavy-haired neurosurgeon who was still standing. Sighing, Derek walked over to the other side of the hospital bed and drew up the stool to the bedside. "My hand is yours to crush," he declared.

Very soon after that, Addison was crushing both Derek's and Alex's hands, as her third contraction hit her. When it was over, Addison let go of Derek's hand to once again grab at Alex's scrubs. "Epidural _now_," she demanded breathlessly.

"Right!" Alex quickly extracted himself from the redhead's grip and resumed preparations for the epidural – and once more tried to work the blood flow into his hand. The woman had a ridiculously strong grip!

**8D**

Richard finally came to visit the hospital room two hours later, when the epidural had at last taken effect, leaving a much more even-tempered Addison to receive her boss.

"Took you long enough," Addison announced as she ate a fistful of ice chips. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, but right after I hung up the phone, Patricia came in and informed me that two of my residents had gotten into a fight and fallen into a woman's IV drip, which caused her a _great_ deal of pain. I've spent the last two hours convincing her not to sue the hospital, and I just wanted to drop by and see how you were before I spend the next hour berating those two idiots," Richard explained in a rush. He nodded hello to Karev, who was sitting at Addison's feet, and did a double take at seeing who was sitting beside her. "Derek? What are you doing here?

"Long story," Derek replied in a slightly dazed voice. He was still so ill at ease about being the one to hold his ex-wife's hand while she had another man's baby. Maybe he wasn't as okay with the entire situation as he'd thought.

"Okay, well I should get back. Page me when it's time," Richard requested, placing a fatherly hand on Addison's shoulder. "You know I won't want to miss this." Addison smiled warmly in response, and Richard gave her shoulder one last squeeze before leaving the hospital room.

Alex stood up from the bed and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. "I'm going to go find the charge nurse and see if she found another OB resident," he announced.

"Okay," Addison accepted, leaning her head for a quick peck on the lips. When he left, the redhead turned back to the sole remaining other person in the suite. Derek looked decidedly uncomfortable—and maybe a little queasy. "Derek, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course," Derek insisted in a strangely high voice. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're squeaking," Addison observed. "You're also hurting my hand."

Derek hadn't even realized he had been holding her hand, let alone squeezing it hard enough for _her_ to comment on it, despite the fact that she'd squeezed the life out of his and Alex's during the contractions that happened before the epidural took effect. He let go of her hand like it burned him, causing his ex-wife to quirk an eyebrow at him. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"You want to talk about it?" she offered softly. "I know this can't be easy on you."

"It's just weird is all," Derek excused. "I was just getting used to the idea of you being pregnant; now, I have to get completely reacquainted again with the idea of there actually being a Montgomery-Karev baby."

Addison cocked her head to the side in confusion. "I thought you said you were okay with it in my office."

"Well, I never actually said I was okay with it," Derek corrected. "I just said why I was upset."

"So you're saying that you're _not_ okay with me having Alex's baby?" A hint of indignation crept into her voice.

"I'm saying I'm not okay with you having _any_one's baby, okay?" Derek snapped, surprising both himself and Addison. This entire day was fraying his nerves.

To say that Addison was taken aback would have been an understatement. "You left, Derek," she declared quietly after a few moments had passed. "You chose someone else. Like I said before, you couldn't have expected me not to move on."

"There's a difference between accepting that your ex-wife has moved on and accepting the fact that, not only is she having another man's baby, but also that you're the one holding her hand through the delivery," Derek replied in a subdued voice.

"I told you that you didn't have to do that," Addison protested.

"I know, but I'm not going to be the petty, jealous ex-husband who refused to help you," Derek explained. "I…I still love you, Addison. Watching you start a family with another guy…hurts."

Another gap of silence overtook the room. "I get that," came the soft, shy voice of the woman on the bed. "I felt the same way when I thought you had gotten Meredith pregnant at the prom."

Derek reached forward and once again grasped her hand in his. "I'm really sorry for making you feel like that," he apologized sincerely.

"Derek, it's really okay, but I still don't want you to do this if _you_ don't want to," she insisted, gesturing toward her belly.

Shaking his head, he let his other hand join his first one in holding Addison's. "I told you before. My hand is yours to crush," he resolved.

**8D**

The labor had lasted so long that the epidural had actually worn off by the time Addison was ready to start pushing, and there was no time to administer a topup to the epidural.

Addison felt like she was dying from the vagina up. She felt like she was being ripped open – she'd never experienced such pain. She knew it would hurt—she worked with delivering women every day—but she'd never expected it to be like _this_.

"Alright, Addie," Alex urged. The baby was crowning; she was so close. "Just one more big push."

"I hate you, Alex Karev," Addison panted. "You will _pay_ for making me do this."

Alex chose to ignore the threat. "One, two, three, push!"

Addison threw back her head as the pain and pressure pushed against her and tried to push her way through the agony.

"URRRRNNNNNHHH!"

**8D**

A small crowd of people had gathered outside the door to Addison's hospital suite. The blinds were closed, so spying was a complete dead-end. Richard had been sent out of the room because he'd been hyperventilating so much that Addison was about to start doing the same. He and the group of residents, Bailey, Callie and Mark stood anxiously amongst each other as they heard the screams of pain coming from inside the suite.

Finally, Derek opened the door—much to the surprise of his girlfriend and the other interns—and announced in a dazed voice that it was over but that they should leave the two alone with the newest addition to Seattle Grace Hospital. Derek nursed his crushed hand and said triumphantly with an unexpected smile, "Addie did it. Adrina's beautiful."

**8D**

"She's so perfect," Addison cooed, cradling her daughter in her arms. "I'm in love already."

"Same here," Alex agreed. After he'd washed up, he sat in the bed with the now mother of his child. Pressing a kiss onto her sweat-soaked head, he whispered, "I am _so_ proud of you."

Derek came back into the room with a nineties Polaroid camera and the big baby book Alex had given her for her baby shower. "I figured you'd want a picture for your cover," he justified.

Addison laughed at the fact that her ex-husband, of all people, would be the person who took her first picture with her new family. She nodded along and grinned an exhausted but exuberant grin. She felt Alex hug her close as he grinned alongside her.

Derek snapped the picture and took the photo from the bottom of the camera, waving it back and forth so it could dry. Setting down the camera, he once again picked up the baby book and brought it over to the bed. "Would you like to do the honors, Karev?"

With a grateful smile, Alex took the photo and book from Derek's hands and gingerly placed the picture among the pale pink, silver and gold ribbons. Laughing, he said aloud, "It looks like we've got another Addie to worry about."

Above the picture of the proud parents holding their precious newborn daughter, written in flowing script, read the words:

_Adrina Rose Forbes Montgomery-Karev_.

**A/N: The end! I'm so sad it's over, but I couldn't think of a better way to end this fic. You have no idea how much I have enjoyed writing this fic for you guys, so please don't ruin the end of this amazing ride by not reviewing! I am very proud of this last chapter, so please, if you have anything to say, REVIEW!**


End file.
